What I Look Forward To
by BeaRsBeeTsBattleStarGalacticAx
Summary: The last part of my oneshot series... Chandler has a stressful day at work, and his kids think they're at fault. Rated T just to be safe


Monica is in the kitchen of her and Chandler's Westchester home. She's finishing making dinner. Jack and Erica are sitting in living room, watching Sesame Street. Ellie, their 1 year old daughter, is lying on a blanket on the floor. Monica pops her head into the room to check on the kids.

"Are you guys okay?" she asks the twins.

"Yeah," they both answer, out of synch.

"Dinner's almost ready, and Daddy should be home soon," she tells them. "He's gonna be happy to see you guys."

Suddenly, headlights shine through the windows of the house. A car door is heard slamming, and then the front door of the Geller-Bing house bursts open. Chandler walks into the foyer, looking very tired and angry.

"I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life!" he exclaims, putting his briefcase down.

"Nice to see you're home honey," Monica calls from the kitchen. "What happened at work?"

"You know me so well," he says, walking into the kitchen and giving her a quick kiss. "I spent _all day _reorganizing the W.E.N.U.S. because some new guy screwed it up!"

"Well, Jack and Erica have been waiting for you to come home," she tells him in a calming voice.

"Tell them I'm in a bad mood," he says quickly. "I'm gonna go get changed."

"Okay, your grumpy pants better be off by the time you come back down here," she says.

He gives her a confused look.

"You better have cooled off about work by the time you come back down here," she sighs.

"Oh," he says. He walks out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Hi Daddy," Erica says as he passes through.

He practically ignores her, and she stumbles off the couch and into the kitchen.

"Mommy, how come Daddy isn't talking to anyone?" she asks innocently.

"He had a rough day at work sweetie," she tells her daughter.

"He could've at least said hi to me," she pouts.

"I know," Monica says. "He'll calm down soon." She puts the last of the food onto plates. Then she goes into the living room and picks Ellie up off the floor.

"Chandler, dinner's ready!" she yells.

Chandler comes bounding down the stairs, and Monica cringes a little.

"What's for dinner?" he asks, still looking mad.

"Chicken cutlets," she hisses, putting a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes in front of him.

"Thanks, I come home mad one night and you feed me food that can kill me in the long run!" he quips. "I love you too!"

"Do I _have _to tell you again?" she asks. "No sarcasm in front of the kids!"

"I'm sorry it's just my nature," he tells her. "I can't help it."

"Well you're gonna have to help it if you don't wanna sleep on the couch tonight," she says bitterly.

Jack and Erica give each other worried glances.

* * *

After dinner, Monica is watching her shows like she does every Wednesday night. Jack is playing with Matchbox cars, and Erica is trying to get Ellie to play Barbie dolls with her.

"Mommy," Erica says, looking up at her mother. "Is… is Daddy mad at us?"

"Of course not honey," she tells her daughter. "He just had a bad day at work."

She shrugs and goes back to playing with her dolls.

"Pretty," Ellie says, holding up one of the dolls.

"Yeah Ellie, she's pretty," Erica says.

"Vroom!" Jack shouts, zooming one of his cars across the hardwood floor. He bumps into a pair of feet and looks up to see Chandler.

"Hey bud," he says with a small smile. "Whatcha got there?"

"Sorry Dad," he mumbles.

"No no, it's alright Jack," Chandler assures his son. He gives Monica a confused look.

"They think you're mad at them," she whispers.

He frowns. "I wasn't mad at _them_, I was mad about work and I stupidly took it out on everyone," he says.

"Tell them that," she says, motioning to Jack and Erica, who had solemn looks on their faces.

"C'mere guys," he tells Jack, Erica, and Ellie. He sits on the floor and puts Ellie in his lap. "I know I got _a little _mad before, but it wasn't because of you guys, okay?"

"Promise?" Jack asks him innocently.

"Yes I promise," he tells them. "You guys can never make me mad- at least not now, but when you're teenagers, forget about it."

Monica laughs a little.

"After a hard day at work, I look forward to coming home to this," he tells them. "No matter how crazy and stressful things are around here."

Erica smiles.

(AN: I know it's shorter than the others, but I hope it's just as good and everyone likes it… and it might just be me, but I think Chandler is a little OOC in this. Remember to read and review!!)


End file.
